Baby Bunny
by BabyBunnyJungkookie
Summary: Cerita singkat tentang Jungkook dan kekasihnya,Hoseok. It's a HopeKook J-Hope x Jungkook .. Oneshot.. RnR juseyo :D I Hope No Silent Reader.. ;) [Update sequel sebagai chapter 2! Karena sequel,raing nya naik jadi M! Warning!]
1. Chapter 1

Baby Bunny

Hoseok menatap namja yang duduk tak jauh darinya dengan kening berkerut. Jungkook—namja itu,tampak mengayun-ayunkan kakinya yang menggantung dari kursi tinggi yang di dudukinya. Sementara kedua tangannya sibuk dengan es krim vanilla miliknya yang mulai mencair.

Tak ada yang aneh dari pemandangan itu,tentu saja. Jungkook yang memang manja biasa bertingkah menggemaskan seperti itu. Hanya saja tatapan Jungkook yang biasanya penuh binar ceria itu kini tampak redup. Seolah ia tengah sedih atau marah.

Dan itu memang terjadi. Kenyataannya,meski sudah disogok dengan es krim vanilla kesukaannya,Jungkook enggan berbicara dengan Hoseok. Entah apa masalahnya.

"Kookie.."

Tak ada sahutan. Jungkook masih mengayun-ayunkan kakinya sambil menikmati es krimnya. Hoseok menghela nafas. "Jungkook-ah.."

Jungkook masih tak menjawab,meski kini cup es krim di tangannya sudah kosong. Ia bergerak turun dari kursi tinggi di meja dapur,berjalan untuk membuang cup itu.

"Jeon Jungkook.."

Tangan Jungkook terhenti di udara. Hoseok memanggilnya dengan nama lengkap,dan itu pertanda buruk. Hoseok sudah mulai kehilangan kesabarannya.

Tapi berusaha tak peduli,Jungkook membuang sampahnya dan berjalan menuju kamar _mereka_,meninggalkan Hoseok yang berdiri empat meter darinya.

Hoseok,tentu saja tak akan membiarkan namja—yang menurutnya mirip kelinci itu pergi. Ia menarik lengan Jungkook—yang berstatus _namjachinggu_-nya dan membuat tubuh keduanya menempel. Hoseok menatap kedua mata namja yang kini berada di pelukannya.

"Ada apa,Kookie?"

Jungkook yang pada awalnya menatap iris gelap milik Hoseok,kini menoleh kearah lain. "Tak ada apa-apa,hyung.."

Hoseok kembali menghela nafas. "Kau bahkan tak memanggilku hyungie seperti biasa.."

Jungkook tak menjawab lagi. Ia menyingkirkan tangan Hoseok yang melingkar di pinggangnya,dan berbalik untuk melanjutkan niat awalnya—berjalan ke kamar.

Hoseok menatap Jungkook dengan bingung. Ia benar-benar tidak merasa melakukan kesalahan hari ini. Ia bangun pagi seperti biasa,sarapan,_cuddling_ dengan Jungkook sampai Taehyung datang untuk mengaknya latihan _dance_ dan makan sia-….

Hoseok menepuk keningnya. Tentu saja Jungkook marah! Siapa yang tidak tau keposesifan namja yang selalu bertingkah manja itu. Apalagi kalau berhubungan dengan Taehyung yang notabenenya pernah menjadi _first love_ serta _first couple_ Hoseok.

Pantas saja tadi Jungkook tak menjawab pesannya di Line kalau ia akan makan siang dengan Taehyung. Dan jangan bilang… Hoseok bergegas mendekati tempat sampah.

Dan Hoseok bersumpah,hatinya terasa patah saat mendapati banyak makanan yang sebelumnya tak ada disana saat ia pergi tadi. Jungkook memasak. Dan membuangnya.

Dan Hoseok rasa Jungkook seharusnya marah dan membentaknya.

…Tapi suara isakan lirih yang didengarnya dari arah kamar membuat Hoseok ingin mengulang waktu ke saat Taehyung datang dan menolak ajakannya,lalu _cuddling_ dengan Jungkook dan membuatnya tersenyum.

Hoseok melangkahkan kakinya menuju ruangan dengan pintu putih tempat Jungkook berada. Tiap langkahnya membuat Hoseok dapat mendengar isakan Jungkook dengan lebih jelas. Tiap langkahnya membuat perasaan bersalah Hoseok semakin besar.

Suara derit pintu menyapa pendengaran Jungkook,tapi ia sama sekali tak berniat menoleh untuk menatap kekasihnya yang tengah berdiri di pintu. Tubuhnya yang tenggelam dalam balutan selimut tebal kini mulai meringkuk,berusaha menahan suara tangisannya. Dan itu sama sekali tak membantu.

Langkah Hoseok kini mulai ragu-ragu. Apa ia harus menghampiri _baby_ nya itu dan meminta maaf? Atau membiarkannya menangis baru meminta maaf?

Pilihan kedua terdengar sangat buruk. Karna Jungkook bisa menghabiskan waktu seminggu penuh untuk menangis. Dan seminggu melihat Jungkook menangis sama saja dengan membunuh Hoseok secara langsung.

"Jungkookie.." panggilan itu terdengar pelan—nyaris seperti bisikan,tapi cukup berpengaruh. Suara Hoseok yang memanggilnya lembut,penuh rasa sayang tanpa disadari keduanya membuat nafas Jungkook yang semula memburu karena tangisnya kini mulai tenang. Meski begitu,tangannya tetap mencengkram ujung selimut dengan kuat hingga kuku-kukunya memucat.

"Jungkookie.." Suara Hoseok lebih terdengar jelas kali ini. Kasur tempat Jungkook berbaring bergerak pada satu sisinya saat namja yang 3 tahun lebih tua darinya itu duduk disana.

Tangan Hoseok bergerak,mengelus sayang rambut hitam Jungkook yang menyembul dari selimut yang menutupi hamper seluruh tubuhnya itu. "Mianhae.."

Tak ada jawaban. Hoseok sendiri juga tidak mengharapkan namja tersayangnya itu menjawab. Bahu yang tersembunyi dibalik selimut itu tak lagi bergetar karna tangis dan itu sudah cukup untuk saat ini bagi Hoseok.

"Hyung benar-benar minta maaf,baby.. Kookie tadi memasak,ne? Maaf,hyung terlalu lupa diri saat pergi dengan Taehyung dan yang lain sampai-sampai lupa kalau kemarin Kookie bilang akan memasak hari ini.. Maaf,baby.."

Hening…

Jungkook masih enggan menjawab. Hoseok sendiri juga tak ingin memaksanya. Ia dengan sabar menunggu namja yang lebih muda untuk merespon meski sudah hamper sepuluh menit berlalu.

"Apa… Hyungie bersenang-senang tadi?"

Bukan respon yang diharapkan Hoseok,tapi namja itu tetap tersenyum. "Hyungie harus menjawab apa agar Kookie tidak sedih lagi?"

Tubuh namja remaja itu berbalik,diiringi selimut yang ditarik turun hingga wajahnya terlihat. Kedua mata yang selalu dipuji Hoseok itu menatap dengan tatapan seperti seekor anjing hilang yang manis.

"K-kookie ingin hyungie bersenang-senang.. T-tapi t-tadi ada Taehyung hyungie,dan k-kookie…"

"Sst,sayang.." Hoseok mengelus poni kekasihnya,sambil tersenyum manis. "Meskipun hyung pergi dengan Taehyung,sudah tak ada apa-apa diantara kami,okay?"

Kedua pipi chubby Jungkook ditangkup kedua tangan Hoseok. "Lagipula kalau hyung hanya bersenang-senang bersama Taehyung dan ada sesuatu diantara kami,hyung tak mungkin mengirimimu pesan tiap 15 menit kan?"

Jungkook mengangguk imut. Poninya bergerak sesuai gerakan kepalanya. Matanya terlihat sembab dan hidungnya memerah karena menangis tadi. Tapi alih-alih kasian,dengan ekspresi polos seperti ini,Jungkook benar-benar terlihat menggemaskan dimata Hoseok.

Sebuah kecupan singkat mendarat di bibir Jungkook. "Jadi jangan sedih lagi,hum? Hyung hanya punya Kookie di hati hyung,bukan yang lain. Tidak peduli siapapun,first love hyung,first crush hyung.. Siapapun itu,tak ada mereka di hati hyung.. Mengerti?"

Jungkook mengangguk lagi,kali ini lebih kuat disertai senyuman lebar yang ditunjukannya. Matanya melengkung menyerupai bulan sabit saat tersenyum seperti itu dan Hoseok merasakan jantungnya berdesir.

"Kookie sayang Hopie hyungie~"

Hopie hyungie.

Hopie.

Hope.

Hoseok selalu menjadi harapan Jungkook. Di tiap paginya hingga malam. Karena itulah,empat kalimat yang terucap dengan nada manja itu tetap memunculkan semburat merah dikedua pipi Jungkook.

Hoseok terkekeh pelan. Tangannya yang masih menangkup pipi Jungkook mengusap kedua pipi itu dengan jempolnya."Jadi Kookie memaafkan hyung?"

"Ne~!" Jungkook tidak terlalu berharap dua huruf itu keluar sebagai lengkingan semangat. Uh,rasanya malu sampai-sampai kini seluruh wajahnya yang memerah. Ia hanya bisa menunduk dan mengerucutkan bibirnya saat tawa Hoseok pecah.

Jungkook yang sering bertingkah terlalu polos memang menggemaskan.

Kini tangan Hoseok berpindah menuju pinggang Jungkook,menarik namja itu kedalam pelukannya. Lengan Jungkook otomatis bergerak melingkari tubuh Hoseok. Dengan segala tingkah manjanya mengusap pipinya ke dada Hoseok sambil tertawa kecil.

Astaga,apa ini yang baru saja Hoseok lewatkan demi keluar dengan Taehyung?

Sebagian mungkin akan berpikir kalau Hoseok sudah gila,menuruti kemauan Jungkook yang mengekang. Ia sudah jarang keluar untuk berkumpul dengan teman-temannya,mungkin hanya sekali tiap satu atau dua minggu. Padahal dulu ia menghabiskan hampir seluruh waktunya bersama mereka.

Cinta memang buta. Tapi itu lah yang membuat keduanya bersama saat ini.


	2. Special sequel

Ini ff dewasa,jadi yang masih dibawah umur ga boleh baca! (Kayak author udah cukup umur aja -_-)

Ff ini ga hot,udah diperingatkan,jadi jangan nyesel pas udah selesai..

After all,happy reading!

.

.

Matahari dengan malu-malu mengintip dari celah jendela kamar. Dua orang namja dengan bentuk fisik yang berbeda terlihat sedang tertidur nyenyak,saling berpelukan. Well,tidak untuk waktu yang lama. Karna saat cahaya matahari menyentuh wajahnya,Jungkook langsung terbangun.

"Ungh.." Jungkook meregangkan tangannya yang terasa sedikit pegal. Matanya mengerjap sesaat,sebelum melengkung membentuk bulan sabit saat tersenyum,menyadari keberadaan kekasihnya yang masih tertidur.

Sifat kekanakan Jungkook mengambil alih.

Dengan hati-hati memberi sentuhan lembut pada wajah Hoseok. Dimulai dari kelopak mata hingga ke bibir. Jungkook tertawa kecil melihat hidung Hoseok yang berkerut menahan geli saat telunjuknya mengusap-usap bibir sang dominan dalam hubungan mereka.

"Ah!"

Pekikan itu meluncur begitu saja saat Hoseok — dengan tiba-tiba,membuka mulutnya dan menggigit telunjuk Jungkook. Kali ini namja tampan itulah yang tertawa. Suaranya agak parau,efek baru bangun.

Jungkook memanyunkan bibirnya,menarik jarinya dan menyembunyikannya dibalik tubuh—seolah Hoseok akan mengambilnya. Hoseok membuka matanya. Kekehan masih terdengar dari mulutnya.

"Selamat pagi,sayang.."

Semburat merah tanpa bisa ditahan muncul di pipi gembul Jungkook. "Selamat pagi,hyungie.."

Tangan Hoseok terulur kearah Jungkook,menarik namja yang lebih muda itu untuk menunduk,dan memberinya sebuah ciuman manis di pagi hari. Pekikan lirih kembali terdengar,namun Hoseok buru-buru merengkuh pinggang _baby_-nya sebelum Jungkook mundur.

Sebuah lenguhan tertahan meluncur dari Jungkook saat Hoseok tiba-tiba menggigit bibir bawahnya,lalu mendorong lidahnya menuju mulut namjachinggu-nya itu. Jungkook memilih untuk menyerah dan membiarkan dirinya terbawa oleh ciuman memabukkan itu.

Kedua lidah namja itu saling melilit dan mendorong,berusaha mendominasi. Tentu saja,Hoseok yang menang. Seiring dengan lidahnya yang mulai menjelajahi mulut kecil kekasihnya,Hoseok beranjak dari posisi tidurnya. Kini Jungkook berada dibawah kukungan tubuh tegapnya. _Seperti seharusnya._

Ciuman itu terlalu memabukkan,Hoseok memang selalu hebat dalam hal seperti ini. Tangan kekasih kecilnya memukul pelan bahu Hoseok. Mengerti,Hoseok melepaskan ciumannya dan membiarkan Jungkook bernafas.

Tapi bukan berarti Hoseok akan berhenti.

Kini ia beranjak menuju leher putih _baby_ nya,memberi kecupan-kecupan ringan sebelum menggigit agak kuat pada _collarbone_ Jungkook. Namja yang lebih muda memekik saat merasakan perih,tapi ia juga tak bisa menahan desahannya saat bibir terampil Hoseok menghisap tempatnya menggigit.

"_H-hyungie.._"

Hoseok mendongak,mendapati tatapan penuh nafsunya bertemu pandang dengan Jungkook yang….err.. Bagaimana mendeskripsikannya. Jungkook dengan mata sayunya,menggigit bibirnya sendiri. Sexy? Ah,rasanya kata itu kurang.

Jadi Hoseok tak membuang waktunya dan langsung melepaskan piyama couple yang mereka gunakan. Jungkook bahkan belum sempat mencerna apa yang terjadi saat seluruh pakaiannya sudah menumpuk di lantai.

"_M-mmhh_"

Jungkook kembali menggigit bibirnya sendiri-menahan desahan yang hendak keluar saat tangan Hoseok memberi sentuhan-sentuhan halus pada titik-titik sensitifnya. Oh,Hoseok benar-benar mengingat Jungkook dengan baik.

Hoseok kembali menaikkan tubuhnya hingga wajah mereka berdua sejajar. Hidung keduanya bersentuhan. "_Do you want something,baby?_"

Ini bukan pertama kalinya mereka melakukan sesuatu yang intim. Tapi kedua pipi Jungkook tetap memerah. "_Y-yes_.."

"_Aaakk!_" Jungkook berteriak keras saat tangan Hoseok tiba-tiba mengangkat pinggulnya dan memberikan sebuah tamparan di _butt_-nya. "_Yes what?_"

Jungkook yakin wajahnya tak bisa lebih merah lagi. Tentu ia mengerti apa yang dimaksud Hoseok. Namja yang lebih tua tengah memanjakannya dengan membawa _fetish_ kekasihnya. Tangan Jungkook meremas lengan Hoseok—yang terlihat berotot karena ia mulai rajin ke gym belakangan. "_Y-yes….d-daddy.._"

Yeah,Jungkook dan fetish daddy kink nya.

Hoseok menyeringai. "_Good boy_.."

Bibir keduanya kembali menyatu dalam sebuah ciuman panas. Tapi kali ini Hoseok membiarkan lidah namjachinggu nya masuk kedalam mulutnya,menjilat-jilat kecil langit-langit mulut Hoseok dengan malu.

"_Mmmph!_"

Jungkook dengan refleks mengangkat pinggulnya dan mendesah dalam ciumannya ketika Hoseok dengan sengaja menggesekkan 'milik' keduanya. Hoseok kembali menyeringai. Dengan cepat ia melepaskan bibir Jungkook dan berdiri pada kedua lututnya.

Uh,rasanya Jungkook benar-benar malu sekarang. Milik Hoseok yang sudah menegang berada tepat di depan wajahnya.

"_Suck daddy,baby.._"

Jungkook mengangguk patuh. Tangannya sedikit bergetar saat bergerak naik dan memegang milik Hoseok. Kini wajahnya yang bergerak mendekat.

"_Ugh_.."

Hoseok menggeram pelan saat mulut Jungkook melingkupi miliknya. Tak muat seluruhnya. Mulut Jungkook terlalu kecil dan milik Hoseok yang memang besar untuk namja seusianya,bertemu.

"_Mmnh_.."

Jungkook bergumam,memberi getaran pada milik Hoseok didalam mulutnya. Hoseok kembali menggeram,kali ini lebih kuat. Ia menunduk,mendapati Jungkook tengah mendongak dan menatapnya. Dengan _puppy eyes_ andalannya dan mulut penuh….umh penis Hoseok.

Tak bisa menahan dirinya sendiri,Hoseok menggerakkan pinggangnya. Mendorong miliknya untuk masuk lebih dalam di mulut Jungkook. Namja yang lebih kecil nyaris tersedak dan hendak melepaskan mulutnya,kalau saja tangan Hoseok tak menahan kepalanya tetap pada tempatnya.

"_Daddy didn't say you can stop,baby_.."

Jungkook merutuki fetish bodohnya. Disaat matanya mulai mengabur akibat air mata—Hoseok mulai melakukan _mouth fucking_ pada kekasihnya itu,Jungkook malah merasakan miliknya mengeras.

"_Ummh.. Umngh.._"

Jungkook terus bergumam tak jelas. Setetes air mata karena sulit bernafas jatuh saat Hoseok mendorong miliknya dengan kuat hingga menyentuh pangkal tenggorokan Jungkook. Jemari Hoseok bergerak menghapus air mata itu.

"_Fuck it.. I'm close_…"

Hoseok mulai mengumpat. Pinggangnya sudah berhenti bergerak dan Jungkook tau waktunya kembali bekerja. Kedua tangannya memegang batang kejantanan Hoseok dengan gerakan polos,dan menghisap pangkalnya dengan kuat.

"_Fuck.._"

Nafas Hoseok mulai tersenggal. Apalagi saat Jungkook memainkan lidahnya di lubang kecil di pangkal milik Hoseok sementara tangannya mengocok cepat kejantanan tegang itu.

"_Sedikit lagi_.." bisik Hoseok. Jungkook mendongak,paham kalau kekasihnya itu memperingatkannya.

"_Lepaskan mulutmu,sayang.. Daddy ingin melihat wajahmu dengan cum-nya.."_

Jungkook yang polos sudah benar-benar menghilang,menguap bersamaan dengan matahari yang semakin tinggi. Ia melepaskan mulutnya dari milik Hoseok dan mulai mengocoknya cepat.

"_Ahh.."_

Hoseok mendesah lega saat cairan spermanya keluar. Tatapannya tak lepas dari wajah Jungkook,yang kini menutup matanya agar tak terkena _cum_ milik _'daddy'_-nya yang keluar tepat diwajahnya.

Jungkook ikut berdiri dengan kedua lututnya saat Hoseok menarik tangannya. Lengan Jungkook secara refleks bergerak melingkari tubuh Hoseok,memeluknya. Sementara tangan kekasihnya meremas _butt_ nya dengan gemas.

"_Umhh_" Jungkook meredam desahannya dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Hoseok.

"_Keluarkan desahanmu,baby.. Kau tak mau mendesah untuk daddy?_"

Jungkook belum sempat menjawab saat Hoseok sudah membalik tubuhnya untuk memunggungi Hoseok dan mendorong pelan punggungnya. Jungkook berdiri dengan kedua lutut dan sikunya. _Doggy style_. Kesukaan Hoseok.

"_D-daddy.._"

Suara Jungkook terdengar bergetar. Karena malu,gugup,dan nafsu. Tubuhnya merinding saat Hoseok memainkan jarinya di punggung bawahnya,titik sensitif Jungkook lainnya. Sementara bibirnya sibuk menandai Jungkook di beberapa tempat yang dapat dilihat orang lain dengan mudah. Tengkuk Jungkook terutama,karena belakangan Hoseok tau kalau ada senior Jungkook yang suka sekali menyentuh tengkuk kekasihnya itu.

"_Daddy.._" Jungkook memanggil Hoseok sekali lagi. Kali ini ia menoleh,untuk disambut sebuah ciuman dari Hoseok. Gigi yang saling bergesekan dan menggigit serta lidah yang saling membelai.

"_K-Kookie mau daddy.._" Jungkook berucap dengan nada polos saat ciuman itu terlepas. Matanya membesar,memberi tatapan puppy eyes nya. Hanya saja apa yang ia mau,bertolak belakang dengan ekspresinya.

Hoseok tersenyum,ah menyeringai lebih tepatnya. "_Kookie mau daddy melakukan apa,hm?_"

Jungkook kembali menggigit bibirnya. Ini terlalu memalukan. Apa ia harus mengucapkannya?

Hoseok selalu mengerti Jungkook. Karena itu ia akan _sedikit_ mempermudah ini. Jemarinya bergerak pelan—sangat pelan,menuju belahan butt Jungkook. Jungkook mendesah pelan.

"_Daddy tidak akan tau apa yang kau mau kalau kau tak bicara,Jungkookie.._"

"_Ssshh.._" Kalimat Hoseok dibalas desisan Jungkook. Salahkan jari telunjuk Hoseok yang kini bergerak melingkar,menggoda lubang berkedut yang seolah memanggilnya untuk segera menggagahi _baby_-nya.

Plak!

"_Ahhk!_"

Suara tamparan yang disusul suara pekikan Jungkook terdengar menggema di kamar luas itu. Hoseok mengusap bekas tamparannya yang memerah di _butt_ kanan Jungkook. Pasti sakit,karena Hoseok juga merasa tangannya yang tadi menampar sedikit perih. Tapi ia tau dengan baik,Jungkook menyukainya.

"_Bicara,Kookie.. Daddy menunggu.._"

Jungkook menenggelamkan wajahnya ke bantal dibawahnya dan berbicara dengan cukup keras sehingga Hoseok tetap bisa mendengarnya. "_Kookie wants daddy inside him.._"

Hoseok menggigit bagian dalam pipinya,berusaha tak menggeram mendengar nada _needy_ Jungkook. _Because hell,it's a fucking turn on for him._

Karena itulah Hoseok tak membuang waktunya.

"_AAHHHKK!"_

Jungkook berteriak,dengan nada tertinggi yang bisa dicapainya. Bagaimana tidak,Hoseok tiba-tiba memasukkan penis besarnya itu. Kasar dan kering.

"Sssh _Shit.._" Hoseok mendesis dan menggeram. Lubang Jungkook benar-benar _lapar_. Menarik lebih dalam miliknya yang berkedut karena _damn_,hole itu benar-benar ketat.

Hoseok harus menahan agar tidak keluar secara langsung. Menggeram sekali lagi,Hoseok memegang pinggang Jungkook-yang bisa kau kategorikan sebagai ramping,dan mulai mengeluar masukan miliknya.

"_Anngh ahh ummh_"

Jungkook meremas bantal dibawahnya dan mendesah. _Under Hoseok,he's just a moaning machine_.

Plak!

"_Ssshh ahhh"_

Plak!

"_nyaahhh!_"

Plak!

"_Annghh d-daddy!_"

Tamparan demi tamparan mendarat di kedua _butt_ Jungkook. Jungkook belum selesai mendesah ketika Hoseok menunduk dan meletakkan tangannya di kedua _nipples_ Jungkook. Memilinnya dengan ibu jari dan telunjuknya. Pinggangnya terus bergerak,menghujam _hole_ kekasihnya dengan kuat,tepat pada prostatnya.

"_Ahhh ngghhh daddy!"_

Jungkook memekik ketika tubuhnya dibalik,sementara Hoseok menggeram keras. Penisnya terasa seperti diputar dengan cara yang paling menakjubkan.

Jungkook menatap Hoseok dengan mata yang terasa sangat berat untuk dibuka. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya sendiri. Tenggorokannya terasa sakit karena terlalu kuat berteriak—dan mendesah.

Hoseok kembali menunduk,kali ini untuk mengulum telinga _baby_ nya. "_Why don't you touch yourself,angel? Daddy would love to see his baby cumming with his own hand.._"

Jungkook mengangguk tanpa sadar. Tangannya bergerak turun,memegang miliknya yang sudah _sangat_ tegang. Mengocoknya dengan irama yang sama dengan hujaman Hoseok dibagian bawahnya.

"_Unghh mmh_" Tenggorokannya benar-benar sakit. Ia hanya bisa mendesah lirih.

Tanpa sadar mengetatkan lubangnya,Jungkook berhasil membuat Hoseok nyaris keluar. Karena itu Hoseok memegang pinggang Jungkook lebih kuat—mencengkramnya.

"_So close,babe.._"

Jungkook mempercepat kerja tangannya saat Hoseok memperdalam hujamannya.

"_D-daddy.. K-kookie.._"

"_Together,baby.. Come with daddy_.."

"_Nggaaahhh!_"

"_Ugh.._"

Jungkook keluar di tanganya sementara Hoseok keluar di dalam _hole_ kekasihnya itu.

.

.

.

.

"Yang tadi itu benar-benar hebat.."

Jungkook hanya bergumam pelan. Ia menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Hoseok. Tubuhnya terasa remuk.

"Apa hyung terlalu kasar,baby?"

Jungkook menggeleng. "Aniya.. Hanya saja Kookie benar-benar lelah,hyungie.."

Hoseok mengusap sayang rambut Jungkook,lalu menyelimuti tubuh telanjang mereka berdua. "Kalau begitu ayo tidur?"

Pertanyaan Hoseok tak terjawab. Hanya bunyi nafas teratur Jungkook yang menandakan namja itu sudah lebih dulu tertidur. Hoseok tersenyum,memainkan rambut Jungkook yang lepek karena aktivitas mereka tadi.

"Saranghae,baby.."

.

.

-END-

Wow.. 1.500 kata yang 98% nya adegan rated M.. *tepuk tangan sendiri* :3 Jangan lupa review ne~


End file.
